


Learn your Place

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barbed Penis, Blood and Injury, Choking, Creampie, Dark, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Oral Sex, Sendak is the emperor, Sexual Slavery, Violent Sex, some galra politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After losing the Kral Zera, Lotor becomes a slave to the new emperor.





	Learn your Place

    The emperor’s court was not one of excess. Even after his coronation, he was still a military man at heart. Lotor was lead through spartan halls in heavy iron chains. Cell to interrogation to medbay and back, he kept his head high despite the stares, despite guards constant comments about his altean heritage. These chains are his birthright, they said. Zarkon should never have let him live. Should never have stooped so low as to wed an altean in the first place. Lotor says nothing. If Emperor Sendak expected to break him like this, Lotor could at least revel in his disappointment.

    The person that came to take him that morning is not an anonymous guard but Ezor, looking down on him with a mix of apprehension and pity, like an injured wild animal. “Am I gonna have to drag you out or will you come nicely?” Her voice betrayed neither of those emotions, settling for boredom in their stead. 

    “...I’m chained to the wall.” his own voice was hoarse from disuse. Immediately after he spoke he wondered if that’s why she was here, if this was some sort of game Sendak was playing. 

    “Right.” she sighed, walking over. He saw both a sword and keyring on her belt and hundreds of scenarios flashed through his mind as she reached for one of them. “Can you stand?” 

    He rose to his feet silently in response, just in case this  _ was _ a trick to get him talking. Her hands brushed against his neck as she swept his hair aside to access the lock on his collar. Even such benign contact as that set him on edge. She had a blade. He was still chained. She could kill him before he even figured out how to retaliate. That seems like something Sendak would do— send a disobedient lieutenant to murder an old friend. (Disobedient? That would require her to still feel sympathy for him. Did she?)

    The lock clicked. Lotor held his breath as the chain slumped down to the floor with an ugly metallic clatter. They stood in silence for a tic that felt endless. “I’m not gonna kill you.” Ezor said. Lotor sighed in relief, shoulders slumping forward as he turned to her. She must have seen the look on his face because as soon as he opened his mouth she continued, “I’m not rescuing you either.”

    “Then...why are you here?”

    “To do my job. Speaking of which, you’re being promoted.” She pushed him forward and held the sword to his back, as if he was stupid enough to try and escape from here. 

    “What do you mean ‘promoted’? I’m a slave. And put your sword down, I don’t need threats to follow orders.” He said as he left the cell, Ezor following closely behind. She didn’t obey the order, naturally, but she was lenient enough to answer his question. 

    “No, you’ve been a prisoner for the past few quintents.  _ Now _ you’re a slave. One that Sen—  _ Lord _ Sendak wants by his side at all times. Quite the honor.”  Her words dripped with sarcasm. 

    “Wonderful. If I’m to be a decoration, do you think I can get something decent to wear?” He asked in kind. Ezor was silent, and Lotor suddenly found himself gripped by fear. “...I’m not just decoration then, am I?”

    “Walk faster.”  she pressed the point of the blade into his back. Her obvious hesitation sent both his heart and mind racing.

    “Answer my question, Ezor! What does the emperor want of me?”

    The pont dug into his flesh, just to the side of his spine,he grit his teeth but said nothing. “Awfully brave of you to be making demands right now.” Ezor snarled.

    Lotor picked up speed as he heard another soldier snicker behind them. They continued down the hall silently, Ezor only speaking up to direct him. Silently, that is, until the pair was right outside the throne room. 

    “Whatever you’re afraid of, it’ll happen. I can’t think of any other reason he’d want to keep you around...” she looked around quickly before lowering her voice to just barely above a whisper, “And I’m sorry. It’s not personal.”

    “I know.” Lotor nodded. Since day one, he and his generals had an understanding that their arrangement was only to keep themselves safe. Half-breeds were only allowed to live by the good graces of those above them. Back when  _ they _ were above most of the empire, all was well. Now that the three of them bowed to a new emperor, they couldn’t afford to displease him. As Ezor stepped in front of him to open the doors, Lotor said one last thing, “You’re a coward.”

    “But I’m not a slave.” she spat. Ezor turned her gaze to the emperor’s throne and pulled Lotor behind her as she approached. “My lord, I present the _ former _ prince.”

    He was torn between arrogance and fear, forcing himself to meet Sendak’s eye as the emperor sized him up. Was he shaking? Was he even breathing? Lotor’s blood ran cold when Sendak smiled.

    “You are dismissed.” For a brief, merciful moment, his gaze left Lotor and turned to the others in the room. Axca, Zethrid, and Haggar, each of them showing no emotion as he dismissed them as well. 

    “An impressive court you have here,” Lotor said as the door shut behind them, “And not a single one of them Galra. Are you threatened?

    “I need no court. Come closer.” He extended one of his scythelike metal claws towards Lotor, as if beckoning a pet. Regretfully, he did as instructed.

    Lotor knelt at Sendak’s feet, praying that he couldn’t hear his heart pound in his chest. “What shall I do, my lord?” He asked, voice even and sardonic as he looked up into the piercing red light of Sendak’s cybernetic eye. 

    Without warning, Sendak’s claws latched themselves around his jaw, lifting him half to his feet. Lotor grabbed at them to keep from being choked, but quickly realized that wasn’t what Sendak had in mind. The third claw sliced into the skin just below his eye. Lotor thought he missed until it continued cutting a jagged, painful design into his cheek.  

    Lotor grit his teeth, clenched his fists, fought hard against crying out in pain. That was all Sendak wanted. That was all he  _ ever _ wanted. And he wouldn’t get it. Tears welled in the corner of his vision as he stared defiantly up at the emperor, stinging in the fresh cuts as they fell down his cheek. When he finished the first mark, Sendak seemed to make the second one even more painful, cutting deeper, pulling harder. Yet still, Lotor made no sound. 

    At last, he threw Lotor down at his feet again, grunting in disappointment when the prince caught himself. “You will do the only thing your pitiful species is good for.” 

    He looked up and saw Sendak’s intentions all too clearly. The hip plating of his armor had been removed, showing off a bulging erection through his bodysuit. He ripped it open carelessly with the claws of his organic hand, allowing his cock to spring free. 

    No. No.  _ No.  _ Lotor pushed himself up off the floor and— suddenly found himself grabbed by that infernal claw. Arms pinned to his sides, the bladed edges tore through his clothes and skin alike as he struggled to free himself. 

    “Calm yourself. If you behave for me, I’ll even allow you to choose how you perform your duty..”

    His ego, what little remained of it, was caught at a crossroads. If he continued to fight, Sendak likely had dozens of humiliating ideas swirling around in whatever mind could fit between his enormous ears. If he acquiesced, it would be less painful, but at what cost? He would be  _ obeying Sendak _ !

    Lotor stopped fighting against the claws, of only to save himself from bleeding out on the steps of the throne room. “Do as you wish,  _ my lord _ . I refuse to play your game.” He stared defiantly into Sendak’s eye.

    “Very well.” He pulled Lotor forward, stopping just inches away. “Open your mouth, slave.”  Sendak didn’t give him the chance to refuse, forcing his thumb between Lotor’s teeth to wrench his mouth open. 

    Lotor bit down, smiling when his efforts were rewarded with the slight coppery taste of the emperor’s blood. Not that it did anything. The towering Galra held his mouth open and roughly pushed his half-hard cock inside. He held Lotor’s head in place as he bucked his hips against him, pushing in further and further with each thrust. Dull spikes brushed against Lotor’s throat, digging in, making him choke and gag each time Sendak pulled out. 

    The points of the prince’s teeth sent a shiver of pleasure down Sendak’s spine. A deep, rumbling purr sounded from within his chest. He removed his hand from Lotor’s mouth, pulling a thin string of blood mixed with saliva from his lips, and grabbed onto his once-glimmering white hair. 

    Tears welled in Lotor’s eyes, he found himself struggling once again against Sendak’s claw. He could feel the emperor tearing his hair out as he moved him back and forth, like Lotor was some damned toy. 

    As his breath became heavier, Sendak’s grip on the claw loosened, allowing Lotor to free one of his arms. With all the force he can gather, Lotor tried to push himself away. For a split second, he thought it could work, but Sendak quickly moved his hand down to Lotor’s throat and forced him down to the base of his cock. 

    Due to their size difference, Sendak could wrap his hand almost completely around the prince’s neck. He squeezed it, letting out another purr as he felt Lotor’s throat tighten around him. Lotor grunted, trying in vain to pull himself free. He slammed his fist into Sendak’s leg, lungs burning with a lack of air. 

    Sendak didn’t budge. He refused to pull out even just to thrust in again. He seemed content to watch, cock snug in the prince’s throat, as the strength faded from Lotor’s strikes. Dark spots bloomed in Lotor’s vision. He bit down harder but even that failed to faze the hulking Galra. Ticks stretched on impossibly long as he fought futilely to keep conscious. 

    Only when Lotor’s hand fall limply at his side did Sendak finally let him go. He threw him to the floor, and was shocked when the prince was able to catch himself again. Sendak took the sight in greedily. Lotor was helpless, limbs shaking, chest heaving between ragged coughs and unsteady breaths. Better yet, he was  _ scared _ .

    “Now,” Sendak began, relishing in how his slave flinched at his voice, “will you behave?” He gave Lotor a bit to recover, but was surprised once again at how fast he answered. Silently, either too proud yet to say it or unable to trust his voice, Lotor looked up at him and nodded. 

    The submission in itself was humiliating, but the smile Sendak gave him in return made Lotor’s stomach turn. His teeth flashed menacingly as he continued giving his orders, “Good. Stand up, then.” Thankfully, Sendak did not use his claw to interfere as Lotor stood. He did, however, use his other hand to guide him towards the throne, lightly shoving him forward so he was bent over the seat. Lotor grit his teeth, bracing himself for what was sure to come. At least he was given the small mercy of not having to wait for it. 

    It  _ burned _ as he entered, Sendak’s unmanageable size stretching him too much, too fast. Lotor’s nails scraped against the smooth surface of the throne. He barely held back a yell as the emperor slammed into him, filling him to the absolute limit. Pulling out was worse, the barbs that had torn at his throat were  _ made _ for breeding after all, for locking a mating pair together at the expense of the receiver.

    Sendak was all over him, curled over Lotor’s back with one hand in his hair and the other leaving marks in his side. Metal fingers caught on his wounds from before and dug in, tearing them further open and spilling blood onto the floor. Lotor’s head swam. Between the pain, blood loss, and the fact that he still hadn’t fully caught his breath, he wouldn’t be conscious much longer. Thankfully, Sendak seemed close. 

    The emperor’s constant purr filled the air between them, Lotor could feel the vibrations in his own chest. Somehow, the gentle sound made everything seem so much crueler. Lotor tried not to think about it, but the only other noise was the violent, wet sounds of Sendak’s cock inside him. He pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the throne and tried to focus on that. When that failed, he tried to focus on nothing at all.

    Sendak came in hot bursts that leaked down Lotor’s legs. He smiled as he pulled out, and spread Lotor’s ass to see his cum dripping from the prince’s abused hole. With a final slap on his slave’s pretty purple ass, Sendak left him alone. 

    Lotor’s knees buckled as soon as that terrible claw was no longer holding him in place. He slumped down on the throne and wondered if praying they hit an asteroid would be the same as giving up. Sendak said something, curt, commanding, utterly incomprehensible at the moment. Hopefully it wasn’t directed at him. 

    He expected Ezor and the rest of the emperor’s court to be invited back in. They’d gawk at and humiliate him and possibly invited to take a turn. That didn’t happen. Instead, as if to preserve his last shred of dignity (or more likely, to hide what had happened from prying eyes), a sentry drone was called in to place him in cuffs and take him back to his cell. 

    The trek back was mercifully free of any living galra, at least until the very end. As he approached the cell, Lotor could see Haggar waiting at the end of the hall. He stared down at the floor, burning with shame as he felt her eyes bore into him. Was she just here to mock him? 

    The chains are re-affixed to him, binding him down to the floor once again. Lotor leaned back against the wall and sighed. Pains both dull and sharp wracked his entire body; he was honestly amazed at how well he’d been ignoring it until now. The gashes in his sides from Sendak’s bladelike claw were slowly, steadily, continuing to ooze blood into the scraps of his clothing. Someone would come by to fix him. He knew that much. If Sendak wanted him dead he would have executed him by now. With that grim thought in mind, Lotor closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him.

    Almost as soon as he did, a bright flash forced him to open his eyes. Haggar stood in front of his cell, weaving her stolen altean magic to close his wounds. Her solid yellow eyes were ablaze with anger. He almost resented her for feeling that way when he was too tired for it. Pointedly, Lotor turned away. It was a childish gesture, he knew, one that said petulantly “I don’t want  _ your _ help.” Still, her magic had already wrapped itself around him and he could feel the pain from his encounter fading.

    The light from her spell dimmed, and Lotor fully expected her to move on without a word. Yet out of the corner of his eye he could see her linger, spindly hands clenched into fists at her sides. She whispered, voice low and heavy with rage, “His reign will not be long.” 

    When he looked back to ask what she meant, Haggar had already vanished. Lotor grit his teeth. “True,” he muttered, certain she could somehow hear him “but _you_ won’t be the one to end it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote darkfic, hope I haven't gotten rusty! Also I know this is late considering when the season came out but I did start writing it then! I just....didn't finish it until now.


End file.
